


Warmth

by venchar



Category: Making Fiends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also grudge is a dog, real world au so they're just normal teens, ven and char are around 15 or 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venchar/pseuds/venchar
Summary: It's snowing in Clamburg for the first time in years and Charlotte is eager to spend the day with her best friend.





	Warmth

Vendetta was awoken to an unusual chill and a voice outside her window. She definitely did not want to leave the warm comfort of her bed, but she didn’t want to listen to whoever was outside, either. Groaning, she opened her eyes and looked out her window.

 To her surprise, everything was coated in thick white snow. What wasn’t surprising was Charlotte excitedly trying to get her attention.

Clamburg rarely got snow – even in the winter, temperatures never dropped too low. It was chilly at best, some residents needing to wear coats and scarves, but others could bare the cold in their everyday attire. However, on occasions, it did snow.

Charlotte, who was raised in the cold north, was in love with snow and took every chance she had to enjoy it. She was dressed in appropriate attire, a cute winter coat with heart pockets, leggings, and a beanie with a pom on the top. “ _Ven!_ It’s snowing!” She called out happily, looking up through the window.

Vendetta sighed, throwing her covers off her bed and grabbing a sweater. She didn’t want to have to face the cold, but she wanted Charlotte to shut up (Or, she wanted to spend time with Charlotte. One of those options). Walking groggily down the stairs and opened the door to the outside, flinching as she was hit with the cold wind.

Charlotte ran up the driveway, her eyes bright and smile wide. “Vendetta! Oh my gosh, can you believe it? It’s really, actually, snowing!”

Vendetta crossed her arms in attempt to stay warm. “I can’t stand the cold. I’m staying inside.” She began to close the door, only for it to be pried open by Charlotte.

“Oh, come on, Ven. It’s snowing for the first time in, like, forever, and you’re gonna stay inside? Where’s the fun in that?” Charlotte gave her puppy dog eyes face, trying to convince her friend.

“The ‘fun’ is that I don’t die of hyperthermia.”

“You won’t if you put on more clothes.” Charlotte giggled.

Vendetta could tell that no matter what she said, Charlotte would find some way or another to get her out of the house. “Fine. Give me five minutes.” Vendetta sighed in defeat.

“Yay! Is Grudge coming?”

Vendetta looked back inside, seeing her huge dog fast asleep on the living room chair. He looked far more comfortable than Vendetta did when she was asleep, and she was suddenly very jealous of his thick fur. She shook her head in response to Charlotte and closed the door.

Vendetta mentally cursed at herself for accepting Charlotte’s invite, but there was something about her that made her feel so… _something._ Although Vendetta couldn’t exactly assign a word to the feeling, she knew it was a good something. No one made her feel that way other than Charlotte.

Going back up to her room, Vendetta dressed herself in a more appropriate outfit of a thick sweater, jeans, and boots. She put her hair up in it’s signature pigtails, carefully observing herself in the mirror before deciding that she looked good enough for someone who was just pried out of their bed.

Putting her phone into her pocket, she went down the stairs to join the other girl, walking carefully to make sure she wouldn’t wake her parents. Although, with Charlotte’s shouting, they were probably already awake.

She opened and closed the door behind her, stepping out into the snow to Charlotte. “I’m so glad you’re coming too!” The blue girl held onto Vendetta’s arm, giving her a sort of side-hug. “I love the snow. It’s so beautiful. We got so much snow in the winter back in Vermont, like, it was this every day. It’s nice that I get to spend this day with you.”

Although it may have been the cold, Vendetta could’ve sworn that she saw Charlotte’s cheeks turn a faint pink. “I would go insane dealing with this every day.” She sighed. “Where are we going, anyway?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I just wanted to take a walk in the snow, but we could go get coffee or something if you want.”

“A walk is good.” Vendetta replied. “I don’t want to be around anyone. Except for you.” She only realized how romantic that last line sounded after it was said, regret and embarrassment immediately building up in her chest and face.

“Aw, Ven, that’s adorable!” Charlotte squeed, tugging on Vendetta’s arm. “Let’s go down to that park that’s practically deserted.”

Vendetta nodded sheepishly. “Yeah. That- that sounds good.”

The two walked off together, Charlotte rambling on about what had happened the past few days and about memories she had revolving around snow and the winter. Vendetta may have tuned out for bits of it, but she was just thankful that Charlotte didn’t dwell on her ‘adorable’ comment.

It _was_ true, however. Charlotte was the only person that Vendetta could see herself around. Charlotte was so different from everyone else, and so was Vendetta. They were opposites, yes, but they were both averting the norm in a way that only the other could understand.

“Marvin texted me at, like, 5 a.m. this morning saying that he thought he was going to die because he’s never been so cold.” Charlotte giggled. “I mean, this is the coldest I’ve ever seen Clamburg.”

“Marvin thinks everything is the end of the world. He’s so annoying.” Vendetta half-smiled.

“He really is.” Charlotte snickered, her eyes meeting Vendetta’s for a short moment. From the moment they met, Vendetta had always loved Charlotte’s big blue eyes, even if it’s something she’d never admit.

 “But, yeah, the last time we got snow was… five years ago, I think. The year before you moved here.” Vendetta reminisced. “I don’t remember it that well, but I do remember that I pushed a kid face-first into the snow and his mom yelled at me.”

 “Oh my god, Vendetta, are you serious? That’s hilarious! I can totally imagine you doing that,” Charlotte said, laughing.

“I was a rude kid, and I still am. You know that better than anyone.” Vendetta said softly, kicking the snow in front of her.

“You’re not rude, Ven. You’re just rough around the edges, and that’s not a bad thing, y’know?”

 “Yeah, whatever.”

Eventually, the two approached their destination. The park was a quiet place on the edge of town and no one really visited anymore. It had been taken over by wild animals and plants. The playground equipment had been removed, but picnic tables and a gazebo still stood.

It was oddly beautiful in the snow – what was usually dead grass had been replaced with a thick white blanket, and snowflakes dripped from the lifeless trees.

While Vendetta took in her surroundings, Charlotte laid down on the ground, resting her arms at her sides. She closed her eyes and smiled.

“You really are going to freeze to death, idiot.” Vendetta smirked, kicking snow onto Charlotte, which landed in her face. Her face scrunched up as she tried to brush it off her face, Vendetta laughing in the background.

“Oh, come on.”  Charlotte smiled after she got the cold snow off of her face. She sat up, pulling her knees up to her chest and looking at Vendetta. “I’ll get you back. Mark my words.”

Vendetta sat down in the snow next to her, looking at her friend and smiling back. “It’s cold as shit, but I’m glad I came, I guess.”

“Really?” Charlotte perked up, giving her friend a toothy grin.

“Even if you annoy me, you’re fun to talk to, I guess.” Vendetta could feel a blush creeping up on her cheeks, much to her despair. However, she could see that Charlotte’s face had a pink tint to it as well.

Charlotte scooted closer to Vendetta, their arms rubbing against each other. “Ven, can I tell you something?”

Vendetta could feel her heartbeat speed up, but she nodded in response.

“You’re my most favorite person ever, and I mean it.” Charlotte’s head fell onto Vendetta’s shoulder, and their hands brushed together gently. “Also, you’re warm.”

 “I feel like I’m going to die of the cold. But, uh. Thanks?” Vendetta said awkwardly, not knowing how to respond. She wasn’t used to receiving compliments. No one ever had told her that she was their favorite person, and she never thought it was something she’d hear. However, hearing Charlotte say those words made Vendetta feel that _something_ again. It was something like a feeling of safety and comfort, the feeling you’d get from coming home after a long day.

It made sense, Vendetta realized. Charlotte was her home. She was the constant in her life, the person she knew she could always return to. No matter what happened, she would have Charlotte by her side, smiling and cheering her on.

“It’s just… really nice to be spending time with you alone.” Charlotte sighed. “At school we always have to deal with Marvin and Marion and them. The M Gang.” She giggled. “We should start calling them that.”

“Marvin would hate us if we called them that. So, I support the idea.” Vendetta smirked. “But… you’re right. I suppose it is nice to just be with you.”

The two sat in silence for a moment. It wasn’t so much awkward silence as it was comfortable silence – the kind where you can just enjoy the presence of another person without feeling the need to fill the air with words.

“Vendetta,” Charlotte spoke softly, “Guess what?”

“What?”

To Vendetta’s surprise, Charlotte stands up and walks a few feet away from them, only to squat back down and begin tracing her finger through the cold snow. Vendetta could tell she was writing something, but she couldn’t make out what.

Charlotte stood back up and faced Vendetta, a huge smile on her face. “Look!”

“I can’t see.” Vendetta said.

“Well, you might have to get up, dummy.” Charlotte giggled before reaching her hand out for Vendetta, who reluctantly took it and allowed Charlotte to pull her up to her feet.

Now with a better vision, Vendetta could make out three words written neatly in the snow – _I love you_ with a little heart drawn underneath.

Vendetta’s heart began to pick up its pace and she couldn’t find the ability to speak, even when she knows what she wants to say. She _has_ known.

“I love you too.” When she was able to muster up the words, they’re sweet and genuine and the most loving thing Vendetta has ever said. They sound so right, like she was meant to say this her whole life.

Charlotte looks like her face may hurt from smiling so much. “You… you really do, Ven?”

“Why would I lie about something like that?” Vendetta scoffed. “If I didn’t really love you, I would have said so. I don’t lie for the sake of others. You know that.”

Instead of responding, Charlotte practically tackles Vendetta. Her arms fit around her so perfectly, and for one of the first times in her life, Vendetta hugs back.

“I love you,” Charlotte whispers into Vendetta’s neck before pulling back to look her in the eyes. “I love you. I really, really do.”

Vendetta does something she’d never thought she’d do until this moment. She wraps her arms around Charlotte again, but this time presses her lips to hers.

It’s messy but it doesn’t matter to either of them. Charlotte is smiling, their noses are bumping together, and Vendetta may have hit her teeth against Charlotte’s, but it’s _perfect._ It’s them. It’s theirs.

Even if it’s the coldest day of the year, Vendetta feels warm.

**Author's Note:**

> it's literally the middle of the summer and i'm sweating but i was playing the sims and two of my sims kissed in the snow and that inspired me to write this
> 
> hope u enjoyed these dumb little lesbians being gay


End file.
